


Manipulation

by FicFromDenmark



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy, Betrayal, Confusion, Dream Smp, Gen, Hardcore, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, More characters to come, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFromDenmark/pseuds/FicFromDenmark
Summary: What is real?The voices. Are they real?Am I real?Dream manipulates Ranboo and the entire Dream SMP is after him. Ranboo teams with Philza and Technoblade in their fight for anarchy, but Dream's voice still haunts him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	1. Dream or Nightmare?

I’m both worried and scared as I go through the prison to visit Dream. I’m not sure he even knows who I am. I’ve almost never spoken to him - at least not the real him. He’s made me do things… I shiver as I open my memory book called Do Not Read. I always open it when I’m in doubt about something. 

“Can I please bring this book? It’s really important,” I say to Sam. “I think we can make an exception,” Sam says after inspecting it. He brings me through security protocol after security protocol. I follow without a word - I’m too nervous to small talk. 

Sam takes me through a small, moving stone bridge. I see Dream, standing, just waiting for me. He’s not wearing any armour - his only weapon is his mind. His manipulation. But I’m going to stop that today. Stop it forever. 

“You’ve come to visit me.” Dream’s voice is friendly. It’s confusing. “I know it must be surprising, since we barely talked.” I say, not sure what else to say. He barely knows me.

“What? It’s not surprising. I’m surprised you didn’t come sooner.” It’s getting really confusing now. What’s he doing? Why’s he like this?

“You’re trying to scare me, but I won’t let you.” Not this time. This time’s different.

“What? We’re best friends. You’re probably the one I’ve spoken the most to here.” I stiffen, feeling every bone in my body stiffen as well.

“You’re trying to make me think I did those things again, but this time, I won't let you.” When He speak again, his voice is colder than ice.

“But you did do those things.”

“No, no, I didn’t. I- I got rid of the voice.”

“You got rid of the voice because Dream got put in prison. So it’s harder for you to imagine his voice.” Why’s he referring to himself in third person? Dream opens his chest and pulls out a book.

“What have you been writing?” I ask. He throws the book. Do not read, it says. I freeze.

“If you want, you can look at it. You can look at everything I’ve been writing.” His voice is calm, and I go through all of the books, panicking. All of the books are called the same. All of them are called Do not read. No. No, it can’t be. I open them. My memories. They’re in it. How? He must’ve been… Must’ve been…

“You need to face the truth.” Dream’s voice’s cold again.

“I know the truth. The truth is that you’re a terrible person.”

“The truth is you helped me. You helped Dream.” No. No, I… It can’t be. If this is what happened… 

“The truth is, I’m you.” 

“I got rid of the voice. No, I got rid of the voice. This can’t be.” 

“I’m not even real.” Dream disappears. The world starts blurring, as if I was going through a nether portal. Everything falls down.

***

I wake up with a start. It was just a dream. Just a dream. 

Or was it? I don’t even know.

I get out of bed, slowly walking around in my temporary house. I take a cold shower, to wash all the memories off me. I’m used to it being so easy. I always forget. Good things as well as bad things.

I look in the mirror, and I shake when I see Dream in the background.

“You have to get me out of here.” I blink, and then he’s gone. 

Dream. God damn it. He’s right. I have to get him out of there. He is my friend, isn’t he? If I did do these things… There must’ve been a reason. Then… Dream’s not supposed to be in prison. 

I will get him out of there.

I have to.

***

“Ranboo!” I turn around to see Techno and Phil standing in the doorway. “Do you want to come on an adventure with us?” Phil asks, smiling welcomingly. It probably isn’t the worst idea. It might be my last day with them here.

“Okay.” Philza smiles again. “Where are we going?” I ask. “To an Ocean Monument. We need sponges.” I force a smile on my lips. “Nice.”

Phil leaves on the way there. He has something important to do, or so he says.

“Ranboo,” Techno says as soon as we reach the monument. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. You’re part enderman, right?” I nod. Everyone has been talking about that recently. I don’t like it. I’m the center of everyone’s attention. Again.

“Aren’t endermen terribly allergic to water?” 

“Yeah… But I’m fine. I’m wearing armour, so…”

“Oh, I was hoping you would, like, stare at me for like three seconds, and then just start screaming like AHHHHHH.” I laugh. “Do you wanna see something? Speaking of endermen, I figured out I can do this.” I break the grass block next to me with my bare hands. I’ve never figured out how I can do this. 

“What the heck? HUH?! What is this superpower?” We spend some time talking and laughing about it, until Techno convinces me to try and pick up a spawner. We spend a long time looking for one, but we find one in an underground cave at the end. 

I slowly start destroying it while he makes Star Wars references. “LET’S GOOO!” Techno screams when I get the block. It’s nice. I’m actually having fun, and I forget about Dream for a second. But then I remember, and the moment’s ruined.

“I have to go.” Techno must’ve noticed my sudden mood swing, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

I have to make a plan.


	2. Escape

“Ranboo.” I open my eyes when I hear Techno’s voice. Not Dreams. It’s not Dream. “I thought I might find you here.” I nod. Where else would he find me? This is my house. His eyes drill into mine, giving me an appraising look.

“I heard something about you and Dream.” I stiffen. “What did you hear?” His eyes shrink together.

“That you were going to break him out. Of the prison.” I laugh fake and awkwardly. “What? Of course not.” But he sees right through me. “I have to get him out of there as well. But it’s a two man's job.” I bite my lip. What’s he suggesting? And why would he do it? “I owe him a favour.” He says, as if he could read my mind. Maybe he can. Dream can… Can’t he?

“Are you up to it?” I nod. I’ll get rid of Dream when he’s out of there. He’ll leave me alone, won’t he? I have to get him out of my head. 

“Good. Because we’re doing it today.”

“To- today?” I ask. But the sooner the better, right? “Yeah. Today. Your part is easy; you just have to visit Dream. Nothing will happen to you.” I nod. 

“Okay…” I force a smile on my lips. He doesn’t return it. 

“Techno?” I turn around to see Phil walking towards us. “What are you doing?” He shakes in the cold winter landscape, and Techno turns around as well to face his friend. “Just chilling. Did you know Ranboo could pick up blocks?” Philza nods. Pretty much everyone knows that.

I follow Techno inside his house and Phil goes upstairs. “I don’t want him to get involved in this,” Techno says and I nod. Understandable. “Are you ready?” I nod again. “I’ll tell you the plan then.”

***

I’m sweating, even though we’re at the coldest spot in this world. I might not be the best fit for the job. I’m too nervous.

Techno instantly splashes himself with invisible potion. I walk up to the lobby where Sam’s waiting for me. “Are you here to see the prisoner?” 

“Yeah…” 

“First you have to read and sign these books.” I nod. “Okay…” I spend way too long on it. 

“When is the last time you visited this prison?”

I… Never.“

“Where is your current resident located?” 

“Near Techno’s house.”

“Do you believe that the prisoner deserves to be locked up?”

“Yeah.”

“What is your previous relationship with the prisoner?”

“I… I didn’t really know him.”

“Will you do anything I say? If I tell you to jump in the lava, you will do it?”

“Okay,” I say, and the interrogation is over. He tells me to put my stuff in the locker, and I slowly walk over there.

“Can I keep this book on me? It’s really important.” I show him the book, but he shakes his head. “No exceptions.” 

“But-”

“No but.” I sigh. I scroll through the pages, reading them one final time before putting them in the chest.

It takes forty minutes to get through the security protocol. We go through lava trap after lava trap, door after door. I keep waiting to see the small text Technoblade tried to swim in lava. But it doesn’t show up. 

When the last lava falls, I can see Dream standing, waiting, just looking at me. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. Was it a mistake?

“You’ve come to visit me.” The exact same line as in my dream. “I have.” I have to spend a bit of time here, so it doesn’t look suspicious to Sam. “How are you doing in here?” I ask, not wanting to have the same conversation at last time.

“I guess I’m doing okay. I have a clock and everything.” 

“Nice.”

“How are you doing, Ranboo? Still got that memory book of yours?” 

“I’m fine. My book is in my locker.” There’s a movement of awkward silence before I break it. “George and Sapnap are doing good.” I say. The only ones Dream actually cares about. And then I see it: a glimt of emotion behind his mask. “Have they come to visit you yet?” 

“No. Not yet.” His voice is cold and angry. I would be as well, if I was in prison and none of my friends had come to visit. I can see a gleam of particles from Technos invisible potion. 

I turn around to see the bridge come further in my direction. 

“Ranboo, I may ask you to step on board on the bridge.” Short visit. Don’t you get longer time? But I probably have to do it anyway. Techno will get Dream out. 

“Follow me.” He takes me another route than the previous. “Go in there.” He points at a cell. Wait, what? What’s he doing? “There has been a break in the security protocol. I may ask you to go in the cell, or I will have to use violence.” Oh no. 

“Wait, Sam!” But he’s already closed the door. This cell has less security than the previous, but it’s still impossible to get out. “Sam!” I yell, he can’t just leave me here. But he’s gone, and lava lower from the ceiling. “Sam…” What have I done? Why am I doing this? Tears roll down my cheeks. This can’t be happening. No. No…


	3. Visits

I’ve been here for what feels like days. Months. I don’t know. I’ve got books to write - but what can I write? I don’t remember anything. 

Sam comes by each day and gives me raw potatoes. Probably not the healthiest diet, but I don’t care. Techno would probably be happy about it.

“Ranboo?” I sit up when I hear a familiar voice - but I don’t remember who it belongs to. “It’s me. Tubbo.” Tubbo looks at me, and he doesn’t look happy. “Why did you do it?” He sounds mad. Were we friends?

“I’m sorry… Tubbo. I truly am. I just…” Just what? I honestly don’t know. “Ranboo, I thought we were friends. I thought we could trust you.” Tubbo seems nice. Anyone who’s mad at me has to be good, right? I’m bad. Am I not? I tried to break Dream out of prison. Does that make me the villain?

“Why? That’s all I want to know. Why did you break him free?” Did we get him out of here? I don’t even know what happened after I got put in this cell.

“I thought it would make things better.” For me. I was selfish. I am. “Make what better?” 

“I-” I don’t know. I don’t… Remember. Why’d I do it? “Goodbye, Ranboo.” Tubbo turns around. “Tubbo, wait,” I say, but he’s already gone. I get a glimt of the bridge behind the lava, before it falls down again. I look at it. Just sit there.

I should probably write it down. So I remember.

Tubbo came and visited me today. I think he was my friend. He acted like it meant something to him. Like I meant something. He said I betrayed him. I told him I’m sorry.

I close the book. i don’t have anything more to write.

I don’t look forward to the next visit. It’s nice to see another human being, so I don’t go completely insane. But I can’t take another pair of disappointed and betrayed eyes. 

***

I don’t get another visitor for a while. Only when Sam comes to give me my daily portion of potatoes. He doesn’t talk with me, doesn’t say hi or answer any of my questions.

But another visitor comes a couple of potato portions later. “Hi Ranboo.” The voice is calm and friendly, unlike Tubbo’s. It’s Philza. I remember him. “Phil?” I ask. “Yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t come any sooner.”

“It’s okay. I don’t know how long time passed anyway.”

“But you have a clock.” I look on the wall - he’s right. I should probably start counting days. 

“You’ve been here for a week.” A week? “Oh.”

“How are you doing in here?” I want to say I’m fine, don’t want him to worry, but I can’t feed another lie. Who knows how many lies I’ve told him?

“Not too great.” I want to tell him I regret everything I did, want to tell him I’m sorry. But for some reason, I can’t. I just can’t. 

“Hey. Ranboo, it’s okay. We all make mistakes.” But this mistake can’t be undone. I can never make up for what I’ve done. I deserve to be in here. I deserve every bit of pain.

“Ranboo. Listen to me. It’s going to be okay. Everything is.” Lies. How could things be okay? How could everything go back to normal when I’m in here? I force a smile on my lips. Everything won’t be okay for me, but it will for the others.

Phil leans forward and hugs me. “We’re going to get you out of here,” He whispers in my ear. Out of here? Out of the prison? Out in the real world again? “I have to go now. I have stuff to do. With Techno.”

Techno? Was he my friend? Phil turns around and leaves me alone in the cell. Again.

***

I crossed out the days. It’s been almost a month since Phil visited me. I want to get out of here. I need to. I can’t stay in this prison anymore. It’s driving me crazy.

But how can I? It’s impossible without help. My skill to pick up blocks is useless here, since it takes so long to break them.

“Ranboo,” A voice says, but I can’t see anyone around me. Oh no…

“Ranboo,” it repeats. Dream. “Just leave me alone. You got out. I helped you. Keep your part of the deal.”

“There is no deal, Ranboo.” I try to remember. I really do. But what is there to remember? I don’t know. Did we make a deal?

“I can get you out of there.” He said there. Not here. So he’s not here? “I don’t want your help.” A laugh goes through the cell. I can see the lava fall.

“Who are you talking to?” Sam. “Myself.” He laughs. “I heard what you said. Who’s in here?” Sam starts swinging his sword around the cell, probably to kill someone with invis potion.

Who was I talking to? Was I talking to Dream, or was it just myself?

“Use your powers, Ranboo.” Use my powers… “What do you mean?” Sam looks at me. “What?” But Dream doesn’t respond. “Ranboo… Are you okay?” 

“Come back! You can’t just leave.” But Dream doesn’t come back. “Ranboo.” I look at Sam. He must think I’m going crazy. Maybe I am. For a movement when I look in Sam's worried eyes, I think he’s finally going to talk to me. But he just turns around and walks out of here.

He leaves and I see the bridge moving away from me with Sam. I see the other side. I wish I could be there. Just over there. Free.

I get a shock when I’m suddenly there. I can hear the sound of teleportation, but how? I don’t have any pearls. 

“Ranboo?! How…” Sam’s still moving towards me with his bridge, instantly pulling out his sword. “I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t know…” He’s going to kill me. His sword is aiming at me. I look the other way, concentrating the same way I did before. I teleport in that direction. 

I feel a cold shiver go through me as I do it. Is this who I have become? But I can’t stay as much as one more minute in this prison. I just can’t.


	4. Undiscovered

I run. I don’t know where to, I just run. Run and teleport. What am I doing? I can hear Sam yelling in the background. The doors should be closed by now, but somehow they aren’t. I don’t know if they were open before, or if they opened to me.

I see the nether portal in the lobby. I remember there we’re something odd about it… 

I run through the nether, towards Techno’s portal. I don’t have any protection, but I somehow make it through the nether without getting hurt. I avoid the fireballs from the Ghasts and the deadly ravines filled with lava.

I go through Techno and Phil’s portal and run through the snowy biome. I can see Phil fighting a bunch of zombies outside the house.

“Ranboo?!” I storm towards him.

“Where were you?”

“Ranboo, how did you-”

“Where were you when I needed you? I needed you, Phil. I needed you. I sat there, for a month. A month, Phil. Waiting. You told me you would get me out. You know what? Screw you.” I punch him, knowing his armour has knockback. “I needed you, Phil. I trusted you.” I punch him again.

“Stop. Ranboo, stop. You’re hurting yourself.”

“Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when Willbur needed you?” Phil stops, and I punch him again, not caring about the pain that goes through my body.

“I thought our relationship meant something to you. I thought I meant something.” Turns out I meant more to Tubbo than I ever did to Phil. I punch him again, almost collapsing on the ground due to the pain. 

“Ranboo, you have to understand. We were trying to get you out.” I reach to try and punch him again, but he avoids. He builds himself a cobblestone tower so I can’t reach him.

“Why didn’t you come to visit me?” I ask, almost crying.

“What? I came multiple times a week, Ranboo.” I look up at him. “No you didn’t.” 

“Yes, Ranboo, I did.” I know he’s lying. I know he didn’t come. I remember…

I turn around. “Ranboo, wait.” But I don’t. I run as far as I can. I don’t want to be in this snowy landscape anymore. I can’t take it. 

I run until I can’t anymore. I’m too hungry. I kill a couple of rabbits as I move through the desert. When did I go into a desert? 

I stop as I reach a small village. I walk towards it, since it’s getting dark. I don’t want to be here at nightime.

I walk into one of the smaller houses. It only contains a crafting table and a bed, but I don’t need anything more. 

I throw myself in the bed and instantly fall asleep.

***

I wake up to the sound of villagers in my house. I feel… Free. I feel happy. But then it all comes rushing back. The memories. The prison. Philza. 

Philza.

I have to write it down, so I don’t go back to Phil, thinking it’s safe there. 

I spend a long time looking for a villager who can trade a book and quill with me. The only one costs two emeralds, so I start farming to afford it. After a short while, I’m able to buy the book. 

Phil betrayed me. I don’t mean anything to him. I was in prison and escaped by myself. Everyone’s looking for me. I can’t let them find me. I have to stay here. In this village. 

I close the book. The villager I traded with is still looking at me, staring annoyingly. “What are you looking at?” It just makes an annoying villager sound. Everyone on the Dream SMP probably hates me right now.

But at least one good thing happened: I got rid of the voice. For good, hopefully. My life might not turn out completely bad out here.

I spend the next week grinding materials. I’m only inside when I sleep - I just don’t want to be inside anymore.

I have full diamond gear, and my armour’s enchanted. I’m mining cobblestone for a wall around the village, when I decide I want to go back to L’Manburg. I want to see the people again. I’m not sorry anymore - I’m angry.

I have to get invis potions if I want to go there, It would mean death if I didn’t. And for that, I’ll need to go to the nether. I’ve kept away from there, since I know the distance between me and the others is much smaller.

But I need blaze rods for the brewing stand, and of course the ingredients for the potion. 

I start mining obsidian for the portal - I’ve never been good at making it with lava and water. I always burn myself.

When I’ve gotten the materials, I slowly place the blocks on the right spots. I light the portal and prepare myself for the odd feeling I get whenever I step through portals.

As I walk out of the portal in the nether, I instantly look to the right. A couple of ghasts are just hanging there, but it doesn’t seem like they’ve noticed me. 

I look the other way. To the left - a nether fortress. It’s part hidden behind a huge rock, but the purple fortress colour stands out of the surroundings. I smile. Finally something lucky.

I mine my way there, a small to times one hole in the wall. I open a chest in the fortress, but it’s already looted. I can only hope no one took away the nether wart or blaze spawners. 

I find a blaze spawner first. I hide behind my shield and avoid most of the hits, almost not taking any damage. 

I can feel the nether air make me dizzy. I have to get out of here soon. 

I walk for a long time, trying to find nether wart. I can’t find it - maybe I should just come back tomorrow? I start walking away from the blaze spawner, trying a different route. And then I see it - a single piece of nether wart. I mine out the soul sand, as well as the nether wart. I can just wait for it to grow up when I’m back to the village.

I walk through my small path, covering it a bit with netherrack. I don’t want anyone to find my village.

I smile. I will be able to go to L’Manburg soon. I can finally go back. I can see everyone. 

I can get revenge.


	5. My L'Manburg

It took way longer than I thought. Nether wart grows slowly, and it took a bit over a week before I had all the materials. I decided I needed ten potions, just to be safe. I needed golden carrots, and since I don’t want to find gold in the nether, I had to go down in the mines.

I also needed fermented spider eyes. They didn’t even have sugarcane in the village, so I also had to grow that. But I’m finally ready now.

I put all the ingredients in the brewing stand one at a time. Water Bottles. Blaze Powder. Nether wart. Golden Carrot. Fermented Spider Eye. And then I repeat it.

I’m finally ready to go. I can go through the nether. It has to mean I’m close if the nether fortress was looted.

I hold my breath when I go through the portal. The air in the desert is hot, but it’s nothing compared to the nether.

I walk on top of the fortress, trying to avoid the wither skeletons. The best plan is to just run. 

I can see cobblestone blocks placed in a line away from the fortress. I walk beside the placed blocks, until I reach another portal. I recognize this area. I don’t know how or when, but I’ve been here before. 

I drink the first potion as I walk through the portal. I spawn in the middle of L’Manburg, but no one’s here. They have to be somewhere, so I keep walking through the blown up city. I then see Tubbo talking with someone, and my urge for revenge instantly disappears. Those people deserve happiness. That’s why they put me in prison. Because I’m the opposite of their happiness.

“So, Jack, we’re thinking about holding a get-together next week.”

“Like a festival?”

“No! Every festival has gone wrong so far… So not a festival. We’re going to have some minigames, I think the citizens of L’Manburg need it.”

“Sounds like a festival to me.”

“It’s only a festival if we make it to. And we won’t. I was going to ask if you would help plan it out?” A festival. Sounds fun.

“Sure. Whatever you need, Tubbo.”

“Hi!” A transparent man is smiling at me. I stumble backwards. He is looking straight at me.

“Hi, Ghostbur!” Tubbo says. The ghost is connected to a blue sheep with a line. A name tag floats over it - Friend.

“You found Friend?” Tubbo asks. “Yeah! Turns out Dream took him out before L’Manburg was blown up. Tommy just showed me.” The ghost says with a smile. He looks at me, almost like he can see me.

“I’m taking him to Tommy’s house. I’m going to build him a nice house.” This sheep seems to mean a lot to Ghostbur. “Wanna come?” He asks, but the others shake their heads. “Sorry, Ghostbur, but we have stuff to do.” Ghostbur looks a bit disappointed, but wawe it off with a smile. I follow him.

“Ranboo,” he says when we’re out of earreach. I get a chock. “What? You can see me?” He smiles. “Of course I can.” I look down, but my body’s gone. My invisibility potion is working. 

“Do you want to help build a house for Friend?” Ghostbur asks, and I can’t say no to the hopeful look in his eyes. “Sure,” I say instead. Ghostbur pass me almost a stack of fences. “Great! Can you start building the paddock?” I nod.

“Ghostbur. Can you tell me about our relationship in the past? I don’t have a good memory.” I start placing fences on the hill.

“First time we met… It was raining. None of us like water. You said, you were only loyal to the ones who help you. We talked a bit at Techno’s house. It was nice. We had fun.” I nod. Seems like our relationship was ok.

“You also said something about choosing people instead of sides…” I stiffen. I remember something about that… But look where it has gotten me. I chose Phil, and he abandoned me.

“Everyone is looking for you.” Ghostbur says. “Both Techno and Phil, and everyone in L’Manburg.” I sigh. “Ghostbur, can you do me a favour?” He nods. “Can you not tell anyone about our conversation? I’m kinda hiding from them right now.” Ghostbur nods, clearly doesn’t seem to understand the seriousness. 

I’m done building the paddock, but Ghostbur’s not done with the small house. “Do you have any hay bales?” I look through my inventory and I find a stack of wheat. I place a crafting table and craft seven hay bales. I drop them on the ground. “Thanks,” Ghostbur says smiling.

Ghostbur slowly places the hay bales and lets Friend free in the paddock. “I’ll go now.” Ghostbur’s gone before I can say anything more. 

I drink another potion as I go through the blown up L’Manburg. I didn’t get to be here a lot, only about a month, but it meant a lot to me. People don’t think so, because I didn't fight against Dream and Techno, but it really did.

I sit down on the edge and look and look at the gigantic crater. I don’t regret my decision. they would've lost with or without me. I don’t want revenge. I want to be here. I don’t think I realized how much L’Manburg meant to the others. It meant a lot to me, but it was, after all, just a town. 

A home. It meant more to them. Tommy was willing to give up his discs for this, they’ve all fought with their lives on risk.

They finally had freedom when Dream was locked up. I ruined it. I ruined their lives. 

L’Manburg is gone, and it isn’t coming back. It’s never coming back. It’ll never be like it was.

My L’Manburg.


	6. The Festival

I’ve been watching the citizens of L’Manburg for a while now, and they said the festival is this afternoon. Tubbo has been looking a lot forward to it, and even though he doesn’t know it, he’s my best friend right now. He probably hates me right now, but it’s nice to see somebody else’s life isn’t going shit. I can see why Tommy always wants to be close to him.

“Tubbo!” I turn around to see Jack walking towards us. I step to the side so he doesn’t see the particles from my potion.

“This is going to be so good. Is everything ready?” They’ve built a large platform in the middle of the blown up L’Manburg where the event is going to take place. “I think so,” Tubbo says with clearly expressed enthusiasm. “Nice. I’m going to let everyone know the event will start in half an hour.” Tubbo nods. “Good,” he responds.

Jack walks away with a friendly smile on his lips. He seems like a nice guy. 

Tubbo starts hanging up lanterns around the platform. It looks like it’s going to be a wonderful event. 

I watch as Tubbo decorates the platform. It looks so cosy, and I regret betraying them all. I know I shouldn’t have done it, but done is done. 

Around half an hour later, the first one’s begin to show up. They all sit down and wait for the last ones, and Tommy arrives as the very last one fifteen minutes too late.

“Welcome, everyone, to this event. No one will be executed today, and Dream isn’t here to betray us. Today is a celebration that we’re alive and happy. I want everyone to have a good time.” Tommy instantly starts clapping, but Nihachu shushes him.

“Let us all have a great time. There’s mini games to the left, and food will be served in an hour. Let’s start!” Everyone clap their hands at Tubbo’s speech. They all split up to the different mini games and Tommy smiles at Tubbo. “That was so good!” He says to Tubbo. He smiles back at Tommy. “Thanks.” They small talk a bit as they move past the activities. 

Ghostbur joins them after some time. “Hi!” He says. “Hi Ghostbur,” Tubbo replies. 

“Did you finish Friend’s house?” He asks and Ghostbur nods. “Yeah. Ranboo helped me. It was fun.” Tubbo and Tommy stiffen. “What?!” They say at the exact same time. I have to hold my breath not to say the same. I thought he understood he couldn’t tell them. 

Ghostbur looks confused at them again. “What did he say?” Tommy asks after exchanging a look with Tubbo. 

“Umm…” Ghostbur says and looks nervously at me. I try to recall what I said to him. I walk behind some barrels and open my memory book.

I spoke to Ghostbur. We’re friends. He doesn’t care/don’t know I betrayed everyone. I told him not to tell anyone about our conversation. 

I told him not to tell them about our conversation. Not that he couldn’t tell them we talked. I sigh. 

“Ghostbur, what did you talk about?”

“Not much…” I breathe a sigh of relief. “Ghostbur.”

“I should really go… Have a nice not-festival!” Ghostbur floats away from the group. 

“Food is ready!” Jack yells. Everyone leave the mini game and gather around the tables. I sit down next to Tubbo, Tommy, Jack, Eret and Quackity. I sigh heavily as they talk and laugh about everything. 

When I open my eyes, everyone are looking at me. I stand up. How can they see me? I look down. I’m fully visible. Shit. I’m out of invis potions. I turn around to run out of here, but Punz, Punk and Sam are blocking the way. 

“Ranboo?” Tubbo asks in disbelief. Everyone are mad at me. Is this it? Will they kill me now?

And then I remember. I can teleport. I focus on a place behind them, and wait for me to get there. Nothing happens. Why isn’t it working?

Most of the citizens have already put on netherite armor. I don’t stand a chance.

“Ranboo. What are you doing?” They have their swords out.. They’re going to kill me. They won’t put me back to prison. I had my chance to live a life in prison, and I spilled it. “Please. Dream manipulated me. He manipulated all of us.” I’m almost begging them. 

“We didn’t set him free from prison, did we? No, we fought back.” They’re all so mad. They’re going to kill me.

I don’t wanna die. I’m not ready. “Please.” I’m whispering. Has my time come? Is this it? I don’t want my life to disappear like this. I can feel it slipping out of my hands like sand. I try and hold on to it, but at the end, it’s too late. 

“Ranboo, I want you to understand why you deserve to die.” I look into Quackity’s eyes. Sam pulls out his sword. Is he going to perform the execution? I look down. I don’t want to look in his eyes as he kills me. 

I don’t feel anger. I probably should. No one deserves to die after one mistake. But I can’t be mad at these people. They deserve to be happy. And if it makes them happy by killing me, well… I guess my time has come. I’ll become a ghost like Ghostbur. Memory loss won’t be a problem. I’m used to that. 

I fall down on my knees. I can see the blade moving closer to me in slow motion. This is it.

“Wait!” I open my eyes as I hear the familiar voice. Between me and Sam is… Philza. “Is this who you have become? Executing people after one single mistake?”

“He betrayed us. He betrayed L’Manburg. He deserves to die.” I guess I do.

“Tubbo betrayed Schlat and was executed. Tubbo, tell me this: Is this what you want to happen in your festival?” Tubbo looks down and Philza grabs my shoulder. 

“He has to die.” I look as the swords get closer. “Even if we have to take you down with him.” 

Technoblade suddenly shows up with an empty bottle in his hand. “Chill, guys. Just chill.” Philzas grip tightens as he hands me a pearl. An ender pearl.

An enderman was killed so that they could get this pearl. They killed an innocent life. 

“Aim for the hills,” Philza whispers. The urge to stay alive makes me throw the pearl. Philza turns up in front of me. I follow him as we run away, not really thinking. I’m just running. Philza passes me worried looks as we run. Techno shows up after a while. 

I think I was wrong. If they didn’t care for me, why would they have saved me then? I think they do care for me, just as much as I care for them.


	7. Anarchy

I wake up to the sound of an enderman screaming. I open my eyes with a hand on my head. An anderman is sitting next to me in a boat - called Edward the Second. Fortunately It can’t hit me, I’m too far away.

I get out of the bed I have been sleeping in. I hear voices coming from the outside, and I instantly search for my sword in my inventory. I’m not even wearing armour. 

“Ranboo. Wow, chill.” It’s Techno. I put down my sword and lean against the wall.

“How are you doing?” I shrug. Techno looks like he’s going to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth. I guess I should thank him. For saving my life yesterday. I don’t even remember when I fell asleep yesterday. I open my memory book, but I haven’t written anything in it. I should probably write something.

I went to the festival. They saw me. They were going to kill me. Techno and Philza saved me. I can’t go back.

I close the book, realizing Techno’s still staring at me. “What do you think about anarchy?” He asks. “I guess it’s okay. I honestly don’t really care.”

“Ranboo. The government is causing all of your problems. Without it, you could walk freely in L’Manburg.” He has a point.

“Hey.” Techno turns around to face Philza. He smiles at Techno and sends me a worried look.

“Are you okay, Ranboo?” I nod. I don’t want this conversation. I fold my arms across my chest. I feel uncomfortable. 

“What were you two talking about?” Techno passes me a short look. “Stuff.” 

“What did you do with Dream?” Even though I don’t want to ask, I know I have to. They look as uncomfortable as me.

“We don’t know. He left shortly after we set him free. He’s probably gathering resources.”

We all look a bit at each other for an awkward movement. “I’ll continue building the chicken farm.” 

“Okay.” Techno starts talking again as soon as Philza’s gone. “How did you even escape the prison? Even Dream couldn’t do it alone.” I sigh. Do we have to do this right now? The look in his eyes tells me yes. 

“I don’t actually know. I think I teleported out of there.” Techno’s eyes widen. “I thought you said you couldn’t.”

“I can’t do it anymore. But… I somehow did it.”

“Teleportation is a powerful skill.” 

“I know.”

“You should try it again.”

“I told you, I can’t do it.”

“Maybe you haven’t tried enough.” I look at him with an annoyed look. I’m not sure I want to teleport.

“I just came here. Can’t you give me a movement?”

“To what? We don’t have unlimited time. Every minute we spend, the others spend on fortifying the government. We don’t have time, Ranboo.”

“Hi.” A woman's voice makes me turn around again. It’s Nihachu. Techno looks relaxed. “She’s with us. It’s okay.” But… Niki’s with L’Manburg. “She’s a mole.” Oh God. I’m not against L’Manburg. But I wasn’t the only one who betrayed them, they betrayed me too. They should’ve forgiven me. 

“I have information.” She passes me a short look, and Techno nods in her direction. “They won’t attack you, Techno. They’re too scared, and they don’t all hate you. But if they see any of you in L’Manburg again…” They’ll kill us. 

“Ranboo, I’m sorry they were going to kill you, and I’m sorry I didn’t try to stop them. But they don’t all hate you. They’re just too scared to go against the majority.”

“I have to go. I have a meeting to attend.” Niki seems so cold. She’s always been friendly whenever I’ve been around her.

Techno walks out of the door. “Follow me,” he says. I follow him as he walks out in the snowy biome. I actually like it here, the desert was too hot. The temperature is pleasant here.

“Teleport.”

“What?”

“See that small lake over there? Teleport to there.”

“This is ridiculous-”

“Just do it.” I focus on the spot, giving it my full attention. I imagine me being over there, but nothing happens. I then imagine an ender pearl in my hand, and then me throwing it. Nothing happens.

“Teleportation is actually quite simple. Imagine a piece of paper with two dots on it. The paper is the world, the one dot is where you are, the other where you want to go.You fold the paper so the dots land on the same space. Teleportation is a fold in the world - kind of a glitch.” I close my eyes. I see the lake clearly in my mind. I imagine me turning the world. I'm in control. When I open my eyes, I’m there.

“How did you know that?” Techno throws an ender pearl in my direction and lands beside me.

“I know stuff.”

“If you know how it works, why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Nah.” He sounds absent. Maybe he has tried it, but it didn’t succeed. And if there's one thing I know about Technoblade, then it’s that he doesn’t like failing.

“I don’t think I’m going to use teleportation so much, though. Something about it feels wrong.” Techno shrugs.

“Your choice.”

“Techno!” Niki looks breathless as she returns. “I forgot to tell you something. They’re bringing Will back to life tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just want to point out that the idea of the folding paper doesn't belong to me... I think I've seen it in a movie or something. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. The Resurrections

“Come on.” I follow the floating carrot through L’Manburg. We’re on our way to Wilbur’s resurrection. Phil’s leading the way, Niki gave him the location.

A bunch of people are standing in front of an odd looking statue. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, Niachu and Eret are standing in front of it, Ghostbur’s in the middle of it and Friend’s tied to the side.

We look at the event for a movement, before I see a bottle of milk next to me. I can hear Phil drink it.

“Hey.” Four swords are pointing towards Phil’s chest. “Can we put our disagreements aside for today? I just want to see Will.” The others know how close they have been, and seem to agree. “As long as it’s just you.” We all look at the nervous and excited Ghostbur.

“Phil, you have to say the line after Ghostbur says his.” 

“There was a saying, Phil. By a traitor. It was never meant to be.”

“Oh my goodness. You didn’t - Will!”

“My L’Manburg, Phil, my unfinished symphony. If i can’t have this no one can. Phil, kill me. Stab me with the sword.” It’s kind of bad roleplaying, and sounds like they’re reading off a paper.

“Phil, stab me with the sword. Murder me now.”

“You’re my son! No matter what you’ve done…” It sounds more real now.

“Do it.” Phil raises the sword. He’s shaking. I don’t think he can do this. 

Ghostbur’s shaking too. His grab on the totem tightens. Phil raises his sword. I step closer to him, until I’m just beside him. “It’s okay, Phil. You can do it. This is the opposite of killing him. You’re bringing him back.” Phil closes his eyes as the sword goes through Ghostbur. His totem lights up before it’s gone. 

“Ghostbur?” Phil whispers. “Will?”

“Ugh. My head. Where am I?” His body… It’s back to normal. He’s no longer a ghost. “Will!” Phil pulls him into a close hug. “... Phil?”

“I’m so sorry, Will. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Come with us, Will,” says Tommy. “You can live with us.”

“I think I’ll go with Phil.” The look in Tommy’s eyes is cold. “The resurrection is over. If you aren’t gone during the next minute, we’ll make sure you’re gone forever.”

Phil instantly splashes him and Will with an invisibility potion. I focus on the small bubbles which is the only sign that they leave. Techno’s probably on his way out, and so am I.

I run all the way out of there. I still don’t feel safe teleporting. I walk faster as I’m in the nether. I’ve never felt safe here.

And then I’m there. I smile as I go through the familiar snowy landscape. Phil, Will and Techno are already there.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Techno asks. “I remember… I fell asleep. After… I blew up L’Manburg. I told you to kill me. Then… What happened?”

“We fought. I spawned some withers. Tommy got exiled. We teamed up. He betrayed us and I blew up L’Manburg with Phil. Niki burned the L’Mantree. Dream, Tommy and Tubbo got in a fight and Tommy got his disks back.” Will sit down on the couch. “How long time has it been?”

“Months have passed.” Will lean back. “I really blew up L’Manburg.” 

“Do you want to team with us?” Techno asks. Phil’s still just staring at Wilbur. He hasn’t said a word. “Sure.” Will says. “How many are we? Just us?” Will asks.

“Us, Niki and Ranboo.” I realize I’m still invisible. I drink my milk so I’m visible. “Ranboo! How long have you been here?” Techno asks. “I just came,” I lie.

“So who are you?” Wilbur asks. “I don’t remember you.” 

“I’m Ranboo. I… Um… I have memory loss?” I phrase it as a question. Is that really all I can say about myself?

“Okay. Hi, Ranboo.” The door opens and we all get up with our swords in our hands, but it’s just Niki. She instantly hugs Wilbur. “I know we’ve had our differences, and I’m sorry it hasn’t always worked out between us.” I’m not a part of this, so I just stand and watch them. Willbur looks surprised.

“It’s okay, Niki. let’s get a fresh start.” Niki walks backwards. She looks a bit awkward, like she regrets her reaction. “We are all traitors. You, Phil and I blew up L’Manburg,” Techno says to Will. “Niki burnt the L’Mantree and Ranboo let Dream out of prison.”

“Talking about that… I think we might have a new recruit,” Niki says. Techno already looks interested. “Jack.” Jack? I look at the others. They look just as confused as me. “I’ve expressed my… scepticism to the government. He agrees with me.”

“Jack?” Will asks. “I don’t like him.” 

“Listen. If people want to join, they can. We have no government to decline them.”

“And if we have Wilbur, Tommy’s with us as well. And if he’s with us, we have Tubbo too. If we’re against the egg, We have Captain Puffy too.” That’s a lot of names. 

“I don't think Tommy and Tubbo will join when I’m here,” I say. Their attention turns to me and I instantly regret opening my mouth. “He has a point,” Phil joins in. 

“But we’re against the egg. If it comes to war, we have them with us.” Techno says. “I can also go. I have a saferoom-” 

“No,” Phil cuts me off before I finish talking. “We leave no man behind.” 

“What about Dream? Who will he join?”

“He’ll probably make the Eggpire think he’s chosen by The Egg and join them.”

“What is The Eggpire again?” Wilbur asks. “BadBoyHalo found an egg underground. It talks to him. Make him crazy. Everyone who gets near it goes crazy.”

“The Eggpire has a lot of members. Bad, Antfrost, Punz, Sam, Purpled and Punk.” 

“I have to go back soon. They can’t know I’m with you.” Niki walks out of the door. I look at Wilbur. He looks like he’s about to say something, but he stays quiet.

“Will,” Phil says. “We have to talk. In private.” They walk out in the cold, leaving me and Techno alone in the house.

We’re getting stronger. I can feel it. I’m ready, ready for whatever will happen.


	9. New Recruits

A knocking on the door wakes me up. “Ranboo.” It’s Tommy’s voice. “Open up, your piece of shit.” I get out of my bed and out to the door. What’s he doing here? I don’t open the door, I just look at him through the window. “What are you doing here, Tommy?” I ask. Tubbo’s right behind him.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Tubbo says. I have my netherite armour on and my sword in my inventory. “Unless you hurt us,” Tommy adds. I open the door. “Where’s Wilbur?” Tommy asks. “Why do you want him?” I ask. “We need to talk to him.”

“I’m not telling you until you tell me your purpose.”

“Can’t I talk to my friend? Don’t you trust me, Ranboo?” Tommy asks and puts extra pressure on the word trust. “First: No, I don’t trust you, but I trust Tubbo. Second, you’re not in charge here. You can’t kill me.”

“We’re two.”

“You’re powerless compared to us.”

“Us? What do you mean ‘us’?” Tubbo asks. “I have Techno and Phil.” And Niki. And Will, I guess? “You’re pretty much alone.” I see Techno move closer behind them, but I don’t know when he got here. His sword press against Tommy’s throat.

“What are you doing here?” Tubbo looks at him in a state of chock. “They want to talk to Will,” I say. Techno removes his sword and Tommy steps back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know why I bother. I have important stuff to do. Will’s in the house.” Techno walks away, and I just see Tommy pull out a bow and aim it at Techno. “No!” I say, but it’s too late. The arrow glances off from Techno’s armour, and I don’t even see the ender pearl in his hand before he’s right in front of Tommy.

“You get this warning, and this warning only, Tommy. If you do something like that again… I will kill you. You know I can.” Tommy looks scared for once. He doesn’t say a word as Techno disappears over the next hill. I walk back into my house as Tommy and Tubbo walk towards Techno’s house. I take one of the invisibility potions from my chest and move towards Techno’s house. My armour’s in my inventory, and I’m ready to put it on at any movement.

“... Shouldn’t be here. Come with us,” Tommy says to Wilbur. 

“I’m staying here. You can either join us or get out of here.”

“I don’t want to join Techno. He’s a traitor.”

“And I’m not?” 

“It’s not the same.”

“Will, we’ll follow you anywhere. But you have to see your options.” Tubbo joins the conversation.

“I don’t see a choice, this is the only option. It’s either this or the Eggpire.” Tubbo looks uncomfortable; He must not like the egg.

“You can join the Anarchy or the Eggpire. It’s your choice.”

“You know I’m with you Wilbur, to the end. I’ll follow you anywhere,” Tommy says. “Yeah, me too,” Tubbo joins in. 

“You cannot join me, but you can join us. You can join the Anarchy.”

“I’m in,” Tubbo says. “I’m in as well, I guess,” Tommy says. Wilbur smiles. I have a feeling this is all going according to his plan.

“Hello?” They all look at CaptainPuffy in the entrance. “I was told to come here.”

“By who?”

“By a note.”

“Techno did say he had plans…” Tubbo says.

“You can go over to Ranboo. He’ll explain things to you,” Will says. I quickly run inside my house and drink my milk. I put my armour on and stand in the doorway. CaptainPuffy already walks inside. 

“I was told to go here,” she says.

“I know. I’ll tell you about us. You can sit down.” I place wooden chairs on the floor and she sits down. 

“We are kind of the anti-government. We’re against The Egg. What do you want to know?” I ask. 

“I don’t exactly know. I talked to Sam about this. We wanted to join. Sam’s acting like he’s crazy about The Egg like the others. He could be a double agent. I’m kind of wanted in L’Manburg… Purpled is hunting me down. You could offer protection, right?”

“We fight side by side as equals. We will fight Purpled together, but not for you.”

“Oh, that’s what I meant, I just-”

“It’s okay. But I can’t give you more information before you make your choice; Do you want to join or not?”

“I want to.”

“I’ll talk to the others. I’ll contact you tomorrow. Did you say Sam wanted to join as well?” I ask and Puffy nods. She gets up and leaves. “Bye, Ranboo.” It’s raining, and she uses the rain to fly with her trident.

I watch her fly away from me. We are getting stronger and stronger. We might already be stronger than the Eggpire.

***

I talk to the others about Puffy’s visit. Techno wants to recruit Puffy, but not Sam. Phil and I want to recruit them both, and Wilbur doesn’t want to recruit any of them. “We’re strong enough,” he arguments. “It’s better not to risk it.” 

“We can always use more,” Phil says. 

“Then let’s compromise and only invite Puffy.” Techno says.

“I don’t think she’ll join if Sam won’t,” I say. “Then it’s her choice,” Will says. Tommy, who for a chance has just been sitting quiet so far, joins in. “I vote we let them in. We don’t have to include them in all of our plans. Tubbo thinks the same.” 

“Do you?” Phil asks Tubbo. “Sure,” he just says.

“Then let them both in,” Wilbur says despondent. We all look at Techno. He sighs. “Fine,” he says. I smile towards Tubbo, but he doesn’t smile back. Him and Tommy are doing good ignoring me, but I can’t blame him.

“Bad news.” We all look at Niki. “Dream, Sapnap, George, Jschlatt and Quackity Joined the Eggpire.” Niki says.

“George too? But he’s neve participated in a war before.” Phil says.

“Wait. Schlatt’s alive?” Wilbur asks. Phil nods. “He got revived. Like you.”

“What about Quackity? He doesn’t even like the Egg.” Tubbo says.

“I think he doesn’t want to be on the traitors side,” I say. They all look uncomfortable as I say the word traitors. 

“I’m not a traitor,” Tommy says angily. I sigh. “Not the point, Tommy.” I suddenly feel tired. I don’t want them all to get in a fight now. I walk out the door without saying goodbye. I go over to my house and block the door from inside. I’m ready to go to bed.


	10. Return

“Tubbo. We have to talk.” Tubbo sends me an obstinate look. But Tommy isn’t here with Tubbo, for once, so if I ever get to talk to him, it’s now.

“I know you haven’t forgiven me, and I know you probably never will. But you have to put it aside for now. Either you fight with all of us, or you don’t fight at all. There’s no in between.” Tubbo shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and looks way too uncomfortable.

“I’m just letting you know. You can’t betray us in the middle and join the Eggpire. You simply can’t.”

“I understand.” He says, and I nod. “Good,” I simply say. I lost my friend Tubbo, and I’ve realized I can never get him back, no matter how hard I try. But I can at least try to make things a little better between us, so he doesn’t look like he's gonna vomit everytime I’m near him.

“Ranboo,” I stiffen. I know that voice too well. “Sorry, I-” I run out of the room and out in the snow. I can hear Tubbo calling, but I just run.

“I know you can hear me, Ranboo,” the voice says. No. It can’t be. “What do you want?” I hiss. 

“I just want to know, Ranboo.”

“Know what?” I ask.

“ Why are you there? Why don’t you join us?”

“I would never join that thing you call an egg.” I say stubbornly.

“I thought you said to pick people instead of sides, Ranboo,” 

“I… Do.”

“Then why didn’t you pick me?” 

“I-” I whisper. “I thought we were friends, Ranboo,” I sit with bent knees. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“Well, I can’t do that if we’re in war against each other, can I? Join us.”

“Ranboo?” It’s Phil. “I’ll talk to you later,” Dream says. “I’m coming for you.” I look in the snow beside me; a simple message is carved in the it.

:)

I cover the smile so Phil won’t see it.

“Ranboo? Tubbo told me you ran off.” As Phil gets nearer, he looks more and more worried. “Are you okay?” I force a smile on my lips. “Yeah, I’m good. Just needed some air.” 

“It’s snowing,” he says and I look up. It is.

“Oh,” is all I say. “Let’s go back inside,” I say to Phil, and we walk inside in silence.

“If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.” Technoblade quotes to the others. 

“Wow. You just made that up?” Tubbo asks. Techno laughs. “I didn’t. But it makes sense, doesn’t it?” I open my memory book and quickly write it down. Phil passes me an odd look, but I ignore it. I read the line again from my book. Do I know the enemy? I guess I somehow do. But I don’t know myself. Dream might be the only one who does.

“We strike tomorrow,” Technoblade says. “What?” We all say at almost exactly the same time. 

“Every day that passes makes them stronger, makes them grow. If we strike now, they won’t expect it, they won’t have a plan.”

“We are not as strong as you think, Techno,” Phil says. “But every person who’s not in the fight will probably join the eggpire.”

“Or us,” Tommy says.

“Like Ranboo says,” I flinch at the sound of my name, “a lot of people chose people instead of sides. We’re the traitors, they see us as the enemy.” Technoblade says.

“Guys, this is it. We’re going to war. We either win, or we die fighting.” Tubbo sends Techno a curious look. “Where do you find all those quotes?” Technoblade sighs irritated, and does not bother to answer.

“Okay,” I say. “I’m in.” They all look surprised, but the sooner the better. Dream won’t have much time to manipulate me if we strike now. 

“We’re in too,” Wilbur says, and I guess he’s speaking for him, Tommy and Tubbo. 

“I’ll get Sam and Puffy,” I say. “I’ll tell them they can join.”

“And I’ll get Jack! Niki says.” Wilbur looks uncomfortable as she says his name. “I’ll go with you,” he says. “I don’t trust that guy.” Niki rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything.

“The rest of us can get ready,” Phil says. 

***

“Puffy?” I ask. I’m at her base, but no one responds. “Ranboo, Puffy isn’t here,” Dream's voice says. I look around, but I don’t see him. And then, I see a glimt of green behind a barrel. I focus on the spot and teleport over there. There he is. “Ranboo,” he says surprised. “There isn’t much power when I can see you, is there?” I ask. He laughs. But I know I can’t win this fight, so I walk away.

“Come back Ranboo, we’re not done.” I start running, but he’s suddenly in front of me.

“Hey!” Coming up behind him is CaptainPuffy, closed followed by Sam. Dream sends me a smile. For a movement, I think he’ll fight all of us alone, but he’s not that stupid. “See you later, Ranboo.” He says, leaving me alone with Puffy and Sam.

“Follow me,” I say, and walk through a tunnel where Dream can’t follow us without being seen.

When we’re far enough away, I stop. “Thanks,” I say to them. “No problem,” Puffy says. “Can we join the Anarchy now?” She asks. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading! There should only be one or two chapters to go :)


	11. The Finale

“Hey, Ranboo. First of all: I can never forgive you for what you did. But you're right. We can be… Business partners. Maybe even friends again, at some point.”

“Tubbo… Now is not the time for this conversation.”

“I know, but one of us might die today.” I sigh. He’s right.

“This can’t go on with no one dying.” I nod.

“Are you guys ready?” Phil looks at us from the door entrance. Tommy comes to us from behind him. He squeezes his eyes together.

“What are you doing with him?” Tommy asks, and Tubbo quickly walks over to Tommy. I can’t blame them. “Yes.” I say to Phil.

“I’ll get Techno,” I say. I walk upstairs to his room. 

“I can’t go straight for him, guys. I also have to protect the others.” Technoblade’s looking straight into the wall, talking to himself.

“Who are you talking to?” I ask. He turns around, and I can see how much power he holds in his hands. “My voices.”

“You hear a voice?” I ask confused. He hears voices? Like I hear Dream?

“Voices. You didn’t know? It’s pretty common knowledge.” It is? “Oh,” I say. “Okay.”

“Are you ready? We’re striking now.” Technoblade nods. “I was born ready.”

I have my sword in my hands and we walk through the nether. We walk together, and I spot something: A bow. I can’t warn Sam before it hits him. He’s thrown down towards the lava, but Jack grabs his hand and pulls him up. Before we know it, a storm of arrows are flying towards us. I pull out my shield and take the worst shots.

“How did they know we were coming?” Techno yells. He’s angry. I look around. We must have a traitor among us.

“Everybody watch your own backs. One of us will stab you when he gets the chance.” Everybody looks paranoid.

“What do you say we move the fighting place!” Technoblade yells towards the invisible people shooting towards us. They all put on fully enchanted netherite armour. They are prepared. They know we were coming.

“We like this place!” BadBoyHalo yells back. He turns around to face another person. I can’t hear what they’re saying. It’s probably Dream; Maybe they’re discussing who’s in charge.

I aim at one of the blurry figures on the other side of the lava pool. It hits the armour, and I quickly put up my shield so I don’t get hit by the arrows from the other side.

We all shoot in the direction, and Technoblade finally takes one of them out with his crossbow.

“No!” BadBoyHalo yells. “Ant!” It must’ve been Antfrost. The invisibility potions have run out, and I can see BadBoyHalo’s angry face. No, Furious. I don’t doubt for a second he won’t have mercy with us. “Now!” He yells, and they all have an ender pearl in their hand. I aim at Punz, and I shoot. I gasp as he falls down on the ground. That wasn’t a final shot, was it? Did I kill him?

None of the others notice, and I pull my shield up as a pearl hits it. Purpled land in front of me, and he quickly ducks before I can hit him. He looks frightened, and I have a feeling I do the same. We just stare at each other for a movement, before he swings his sword towards me. I pull up my shield.

Wilbur steps in beside me. Purpled back off away from us, but Jschlatt stops him and sends him a disapproving look. They step in, and we swing our swords towards each other. I hear the sound of something breaking, and I turn towards Wilbur: It’s his shield. His eyes widen as an axe swings towards his unprotected face.

I parry it with my sword, but soon after a sword goes towards my chest, and I quickly block the attack. Jschlatt’s axe swings towards Wilbur, and I don’t have time to stop it. 

“No!” Two things happen at once: An arrow hits Purpled from behind and shoots him in the lava, and Niki blocks the axe for Wilbur. I look at them, and I see blood coming from Niki’s chest.

“I’ve killed you once, Wilbur, and I’ll gladly do it again.” I pull my sword out and pull it through Schlatt’s chest. Wilbur’s just holding Niki’s body, crying. She didn’t parry the attack with a shield, she did it with her own body. She sacrificed herself. Blood is running out under her body, coloring Wilburs clothes red. She’s dead. I look down in the lava, where Purpled is swimming. He must’ve drunken fire resistance.

I don’t think he’ll come back up. Four of them are gone, and it’s only Niki from our side. I look at the people around me; More bodys are laying on the ground. Sam, Jack and… George. Dream must be pissed.

“Who did it?” Dream’s hoodie is stained with blood, and the anger in his eyes is enough to stop everyone from fighting. His mask is cracked, but I still can’t see his face. “If you don’t say it, I’ll kill you all.” I look at Phil who takes a step forward. He can’t win this fight, and Technoblade knows that as well. He stops Phil with his hand and takes a step forward.

“Violence is the only answer, Dream,” he says, “and it always will be.” They step towards each other, Technoblade with an axe in his hand and Dream with a sword. Dream does a crazy move towards Technoblade, swinging his sword which Technoblade parry. At the next attack, Technoblade throws Dream backwards and he falls towards the ground. But he gets up again, and attacks Technoblade again. But Techno aims his crossbow at Dream, and the arrow hits his shield with a loud sound. Dream's hand holds a bow, and before Technoblade knows it, the arrow is coming towards him. It hits him in his chest, and he falls down on the ground. Tommy and Tubbo hold back Phil, who just lost his second son.

“Who’s next?” Dream’s voice sounds completely gone, but I can hear the exhaustion in it. CaptainPuffy stands next to me, and I can hear her voice in my ear.

“Phil can’t fight now. Do you have fire resistance?” I hand her a potion, and she pushes Phil into the lava after throwing the potion at him. He lands in the lava pool, and for a movement I think he won’t get up; did I give her the wrong potion? But there he is, swimming towards the land. I make a relieved sound. He’s a survivor to the end. 

Technoblade is gone, and they still have Dream. We don’t stand a chance. Our team, still standing, just looking at Techno’s corpse. He’s gone. 

And then, just like that, the fight continues. Puffy falls in the lava, and I throw my last fire resistance potion down with her, and I can see her panicking as she tries to grab it.

Punk is beside me, his sword swinging towards me. When I look down again, Puffy’s corpse is burning in the lava. She doesn’t come back up.

I stumble backwards, away from Punk, and I fall down on the ground. My head is over the edge, and I can feel the heat from the lava all the way from up here. Punks sword is towards my neck, and I know it’s the end. For some reason, I don’t feel scared. I don’t feel ready to go, either, because who says the place I go after death will be better?

Punk suddenly falls down on his knees, and we quickly shift places. My sword is now against his neck, and I look around. BadBoyHalo and Punk are both laying on the ground. Quackity suddenly comes out through the nether portal.

“What have you done?” Dream asks with a furious voice, and Quackity looks around. “The egg is gone,” he says.

“How?” The egg kills people when it gets destroyed. How could he do it? “That’s none of your business, traitor,” he spits out towards me.

“Thank you,” Tubbo says.

“I didn’t do it for you.” Quackity goes back through the portal, and he’s gone, just like that. Dream grabs Sapnaps arm and pulls him through the portal, after Quackity.

“Did we win?” Tubbo asks, hopeful and nervous at the same time. “I think so,” Tommy says. 

“What do we do with them?” I ask, looking down at the passed out people on the ground. “Put them in the prison,” Tommy says. Wilbur kneels beside Niki’s body. He is sobbing quietly.

A hand grabs his shoulder from behind, and I look at Fundy, his son. “Will,” he says softly. “Come home.” Wilbur still sits on the ground. He’ll never get over Niki’s death.

***

I have to face him. It’s only a matter of time before he finds his way into my mind again.

“Ranboo?” I turn around to face Tubbo. 

“Tubbo, I have to go. I’m not sure I’ll come back.” Tubbo doesn’t say anything for a while. “There’s nothing I can do or say to stop you, is there?”I shake my head. If I die, I’m happy Tubbo was the last person I saw.

I turn around and walk towards the sunset. Dream’s waiting for me somewhere in L’Manburg. I look for him at a couple of places: the blown up community house, George’s old house and in the middle of L’Manburg.

He might be in my obsidian cage. His voice has been there with me lots of times. I walk towards it, and like I thought, there he is. His mask is fixed, and he’s wearing a new hoodie, one that isn’t stained with blood.

“You came.” My grab of my sword tightens. “I did.” If I need to face him, does that mean I have to talk to him as well?

“I’ve missed you,” Dream's sugar coated voice says. “I’m done with your manipulation, Dream. I’m done. I’ve broken the puppet strings, you’re not the puppet master anymore.” Dream laughs bittersweet.

“You want to face me, don’t you? Face your fear. Very brave. Very stupid.” I move a bit to the side, I feel uncomfortable.

“And you came alone, am I right? With no backup?” That might’ve been stupid.

“Dream, I’m so done with you.” I point my sword towards him, but he quickly avoids me. He closes the door and blocks it with obsidian. There’s nowhere to run.

“Do you really want to fight me, Ranboo? You can’t win this fight,” he smirks. I don’t respond. I swing my sword towards him, but he jumps back, with his feet on the wall. He jumps from the wall with his sword towards me. I block it with my shield, but he quickly takes over and points his sword against my neck.

I was wrong. I’m not ready to die. I have a life to live. Dream has to die. It’s the only other option.

I lay down on the ground with his sword against my neck. “We could’ve been friends, Ranboo.” I push off from the wall and slide past him. He doesn’t see my arrow coming towards the back of his neck before it hits. He whirl around and faces me, his hand holding the back of his neck. He takes it back and looks at it. Blood is dripping down from it.

“You’ve wasted enough of my time.” His voice is husky and deep. His sword comes towards me, and I just manage to block the attack, before his next attack strikes. I shoot another arrow, and it hits his mask so it cracks. It falls off. It leaves a deep cut in his face, going from the top of his nose to the left side of his mouth.

Before he has time to get himself together, I pull my sword into his neck. Blood splashes from it, and I can hear him choke in his own blood. I look away, but I stay in the obsidian cage until he goes quiet.

I won. I’ve killed him, gotten rid of him for good. He’s gone.

***

I look at the graves in front of me. I kneel beside Phil, who’s sitting beside Technoblade’s grave. I leave a single red rose on the grave, leaving Phil alone with his thoughts.

I move on to Niki’s grave. A text is engraved on it:

Nihachu

A beloved friend, who was faithful till the end.

This is the first time I’ve been here and Wilbur hasn’t sitten crying beside her grave. I leave a bunch of different flowers by her grave. Her heroic actions will never be forgotten. She will never be forgotten.

I leave more flowers at Captain Puffy, Sam, Jack, Punz, George and Antfrost’s graves. Jschlatt and Dream’s graves are still empty, no one has given them flowers. I leave a cornflower on each of their graves. Dream is gone, and he might become a better person wherever he is. No one deserves not to be remembered. And after all, he helped me grow up, helped me evolve into the person I am now.

I leave the graveyard which now has way too many graves. We can just hope this peace will last forever, hope no more gravestones will be added.

I smile. Despite everything that happened, I also gained something. I gained friendships. And no matter how long it will take for us to heal, it will happen at some point.

This isn’t the end. It’s just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope y’all enjoyed reading it :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments. It brightens my day :)


End file.
